


Każdy oddech, który bierzesz

by Cathy_stas



Category: Czas honoru | Time of Honor (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, a szkoda :(, powstanie warszawskie, tak trochę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy_stas/pseuds/Cathy_stas
Summary: Takie myśli sprawiają, że chce mu się i śmiać, i wyć z rozpaczy. Zaczyna coraz ciężej oddychać, kręci mu się w głowie, więc zamyka oczy i liczy w myślach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To narodziło się pod wpływem impulsu, kiedy pracowałąm nad innym opowiadaniem. Ten serial aż się prosi o pisanie do niego ficzków, no. :/

Jest ciemno i zimno, i Romek ma wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Wciąż ma w ustach posmak pyłu i krwi, a zimna zupa, coś na kształt rosołu _(nie żeby narzekał, nigdy — jadał już znaczenie gorsze rzeczy)_ podchodzi mu do gardła. Próbuje szczelniej nakryć się kocem, aby choć trochę ochronić się przed zimnem; naciąga go po uszy co skutkuje tym, że ma całe odkryte nogi. Romek ma ochotę płakać ze złości. Za mała koszula uciska go w ramionach, w fabryce, w której nocują jest duszno, a lewe przedramię znowu go swędzi. Całkowicie bezwiednie zaczyna je drapać. Już dwa razy rozdrapał sobie ramię do krwi, ale czarne 78 221 nie zniknęło z jego skóry. Frustruje go to i brzydzi, i chyba jedynym wyjściem jest wycięcie tego fragmentu skóry, albo całkowite ucięcie sobie ręki. Takie myśli sprawiają, że chce mu się i śmiać, i wyć z rozpaczy. Zaczyna coraz ciężej oddychać, kręci mu się w głowie, więc zamyka oczy i liczy w myślach.

_Raz, dwa, trzy_

Chłód ciągnie od ściany przy której leży, za poduszkę służy mu zwinięta w kłębek parka, która dał mu Bronek, a gdzieś tam w ciemności śpi reszta powstańczego oddziału.

_Nie jest sam._

_Cztery, pięć, sześć_

Jest szósty sierpnia, więc nic dziwnego w tym, że noce są chłodne. Wczoraj obili go i resztę więźniów z Czerniakowa, a od pięciu dni trwa powstanie. Coraz mocniej drapie przedramię, aż w końcu pod paznokciami pojawia się krew. W jakiś pokręcony sposób to go uspokaja, ale tylko trochę, więc drapie i drapie, ku tej chorej satysfakcji. Już dawno temu pogodził się z tym, że jest chory.

_Siedem, osiem, dzie…_

Ktoś mocno chwyta go za prawy nadgarstek, a z ust Sajkowskiego wyrywa się zduszony krzyk.

— Przestań — warczy Janek, a jego zielone oczy niemal świecą w ciemności. Mężczyzna, do niedawna leżący na lewym boku, obraca się w stronę Romka nie puszczając jego ręki. Milczą, leżąc bezruchu; powoli, Sajkowski oddycha coraz spokojniej.

— Już? — pyta po chwili Janek, patrząc na niego uważnie, a Romek kiwa głową. Ta chwila… słabości? Paniki? Rozchwiania emocjonalnego w które popadł, ciąży mu, bo takie momenty zdarzają się coraz częściej, a przecież, do jasnej cholery, trwa powstanie. Janek nie spuszcza z niego wzroku, ciągle z tą swoją nieprzeniknioną miną, tylko przerzuca lewe ramię przez bok Romka, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. Moszczą się pod dwoma cienkimi kocami i wełnianym płaszczem, aż w końcu Romek leży przytulony do Janka z twarzą w zagłębieniu jego szyi i jedną ręką Markiewicza na swoim boku. Druga powoli głaszcze go po włosach.

— Po wojnie będzie inaczej. Będzie lepiej — szepcze Janek, wsuwając dłoń pod koszulę Romka i kładąc ją w dole jego pleców. Mężczyzna drży lekko i wcale nie dlatego, że dłoń Janka jest strasznie lodowata.

— Po wojnie — prycha Romek prosto w szyję Markiewicza. Takie stwierdzenie doprowadza go do szału, bo nie będzie lepiej, już nie.

— Kiedyś będzie po wojnie.


End file.
